Yes James
by PlasticBrains
Summary: As the Marauders ride the hogwarts express for the very last time home, James prepares for something BIG


_The last ride on the Hogwarts express_

'Do you realize it's over?' Lily breathed happily as she slumped down in a seat next to James. He quickly grabbed her hand and started rubbing it. She clutched at his hand as well and smiled around at the occupants of the cabin.

Remus sat with a book on his lap but he wasn't reading it, he was giving James a piercing stare that confused Lily but she brushed it off. It was probably some boy thing.

Sirius was staring out the window with a sly grin on his face which gave Lily the impression that he or either James were planning some sort of joke or prank that they thought ingenious. It was probably for his unsuspecting muggle neighbors.

Peter with his watery eyes were scouring over the daily prophet, eagerly devouring whatever wizarding news had to offer. He also had a smug look on his face.

Something was different…

Had she missed something?

'Hey Lily, I'm just going to head up the train and chat to Frank for a bit, want to come Padfoot?' James stood up suddenly and kissed Lily on the forehead.

Sirius jumped up, 'sure I'll come,'

James left the compartment followed by Sirius. Lily turned to Remus.

'Remus, whats going on?' she demanded.

Remus looked up from his book.

'What are you talking about Lily?' he questioned. Lily sighed with frustration, Remus seemed so sincere but after just one year hanging around the marauders she knew better.

'Don't worry,' she said absently turning her eyes to the passing greenery Remus eyes fell from Lily back to his book and he continued reading. He was a brilliant actor.

Lily glared out the window. What were they planning? And why couldn't she be let in on the plans? Unless it was on her… No, James had promised no pranks on her. After she'd threatened him about it he agreed that it wouldn't be fair to prank one of the marauders; as she was no referred too. She felt happy around the marauders… like a second family. It was like having brothers. She'd never had brothers only a sister; Petunia. But she wasn't a very good sister. Lily preferred to pretend she was an only child.

She looked at the watch she'd received for her seventeenth. It had been from James too. This had been a time when she'd stopped hating him privately but still couldn't bare to admit to anyone that she liked the arrogant Gryffindor seeker; arrogant had been one her favorite words to describe James, until then of course.

James, assuming that Lily's muggle parents weren't familiar with the wizarding custom of giving a watch to one when they came of age on their seventeenth birthday, took it upon himself to purchase her a watch and send it to her on her seventeenth.

That had done it.

Lily was sort of used to James giving her presents. But this one had struck home. It was a parent's duty and James had taken it upon himself knowing her parents weren't accustom to such things. She smiled remembering what had happened after she'd opened the gift.

_Lily's eyes watered as she finished reading James note of birthday wishes and explanation of the gift. She wiped them away and turned to Alice. _

_'James bought me a watch because he knew my parents wouldn't know about that tradition.' She said._

_Alice smiled. _

_'Aw that's sweet, glad to hear that you've stopped referring to him as _Potter _and started using his first name,' said Alice._

_'Yeah, well, I'm going to wear it.' _

_'You do know he'll probably take this as a confirmation that you might say _yes _if he asks you out,' _

_'Yeah, but…' said Lily_

_'You don't care?' Alice suggested. _

_'I'll say yes if he asks me out,' Lily concluded. _

_'Good to hear it Lil!' Alice cried happily, 'I've been telling you for ages that you should go out with him,' _

_Lily smiled. _

_ Lily sat in the great hall eating a apple and going over her notes from Arithmancy when James came and sat next to her. _

_'Hey Evans,' he said. _

_'Hey James,' Lily replied, smiling slightly. James eyes widened but then he grinned at the use of his first name. _

_'Um… happy birthday and all, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?' _

_Lily sighed and thought of how weird it felt to be finally saying _yes _to James Potter. _

_'Yes, James' she said. James's grin broadened…_

Lily smiled just as brightly as James had that day nearly a year ago; remembering the story behind the watch that now read ten past one o clock. The compartment door slid open and Lily reached for her moneybag expecting it to be the lunch witch when in stepped James and Sirius _followed _the Lunch witch. She smiled and handed a chocolate frog to Sirius and two to James. He chucked one onto Lily's lap.

'Thanks,' said Lily as she reached to unwrap the frog.

She opened the tiny box, chucked another Dumbledore card onto the seat and went to catch the tiny frog…

She stopped in her tracks and the frog jumped happily off her knee and under the seat. No one would be eating it today.

'James…' her voice was hoarse and whispered as she stared down at the box… and the gold and ruby ring lying in it…

James got onto his knee…

Oh this is beyond anything… Lily thought.

'Lily… I… I've loved you since first year, I swore the moment I set eyes on you that you would be mine. And I was wondering if you'll…' James took a deep breath… 'Marry me?'

Tears streamed down Lily's eyes and the compartment was silent.

Lily nodded slowly, 'Yes, James,'

Sirius let out a big whoop and clapped his best mate on the back. Lupin wolf whistled (no pun intended) and Peter was actually crying into the newspaper.

But all Lily could see was James. He grin was more triumphant than anything. He sat back on the seat and grabbed her face in his hands before snogging her right there in front of everyone. This brought on another round of whooping and wolf whistling and Peter blew his nose on the curtains of the compartment window.

Frank and Alice came running into the compartment and Lily had the sneaking suspicion that they'd been listening outside. Frank was smiling and Alice was beaming at her best friend.

'Oh Lily!' she cried before wrapping Lily in a huge hug, 'This is wonderful!!'

'I know,' said Lily.

'PEOPLE LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO _MRS _POTTER, A.K.A. MRS _PRONGS,' _Sirius shouted like he was addressing a crowd of one hundred and Remus sniggered as James chucked his chocolate frog at Sirius head.

James grabbed Lily's hand.

'I love you, you know that?' said James.

'Yeah, I find it hard to believe that _James Potter _loves something more than himself,' said Lily slyly.

James pouted and Lily began giggling.

'Will this convince you?' and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
Lily sighed before kissing her destiny back…


End file.
